30th Armored Division
The 30th Armored Division was a Tennessee-based unit of the Army National Guard from the 1950s to the 1970s. Activation and service In 1954 the 30th Infantry Division was reorganized, with units in North Carolina and South Carolina constituting the 30th Infantry Division, and units in Tennessee forming the nucleus of the new 30th Armored Division.John B. Wilson, Center of Military History, Armies, Corps, Divisions, and Separate Brigades, 1988, page 604 Though never federalized during wartime, the 30th Armored Division (called "Volunteers," for Tennessee's "Volunteer State" nickname) was activated for support to law enforcement, including responses to civil disturbances in Memphis and Nashville after the assassination of Martin Luther King, Jr.Richard Lentz, Memphis Commercial Appeal, Dr. King Is Slain By Sniper: Looting, Arson Touched Off By Death, April 6, 1968 In 1968 the Mississippi Army National Guard's 108th Armored Cavalry Regiment was reorganized as 1st Brigade, 30th Armored Division. (The brigade was subsequently designated the 155th Separate Armored Brigade.)Global Security, 155th Armored Brigade (Separate) (Heavy), 2011 In addition, in 1968 units from the Florida Army National Guard and Alabama Army National Guard also became part of the 30th Armored Division.Jeffrey Lynn Pope, Leonid E. Kondratiuk, editors, Armor-Cavalry Regiments: Army National Guard Lineage, 1995, pages 41, 48 The 30th Armored Division was inactivated in December, 1973.Tennessee Secretary of State, Blue Book, 1980, page 312 Commanders The following officers served as commander of the 30th Armored Division: *MG Paul H. Jordan, 1954-1957Waverly News-Democrat, Guardsmen to Enter Camp on Sunday, June 18th, June 10, 1955Kingsport Times, Gen Paul Jordan to Speak Here, February 10, 1956 *MG Robert E. Frankland, 1957-1959Kingsport News, Change of Command, December 11, 1959 *MG Warren C. Giles, 1959-1962Tennessee Secretary of State, Tennessee Blue Book, 1961, page 130 *MG Clarence B. Johnson, 1962-1963National Guard Association of the United States, The National Guardsman, Volume 16, 1962, page 67 *MG William R. Douglas, 1963-1966National Guard Association of the United States, The National Guardsman, Volume 18, 1964, page 30 *MG Thomas G. Wells, Jr., 1966-1968U.S. Army, General Orders Number 44, 22 August 1968, page 11National Guard Association of the United States, The National Guardsman, Volume 21, 1967, page 38NDC Blog, National Archives and Records Administration, Letter to Major General Thomas G. Wells, Jr. Commanding General, 30th Armored Division, 8 April 1968, page 1 *MG Hugh B. Mott, 1968-1969United Press International, Middleboro Daily News, Tennessee Adjutant General Will Resign, November 11, 1968 *MG Glynn C. Ellison, 1969-1971Associated Press, Florence Times, Guard May Get New Boss, July 29, 1971 *MG Carl M. Lay, 1971-1973Associated Press, Tuscaloosa News, Tennessean to Head Guard Unit, August 4, 1971 *MG John M. Calhoun, 1973Associated Press, Gadsden Times, Guard Gets New Division Commander, June 1, 1973 Lineage During its existence the 30th Armored Division was never deployed as an organization, and received no combat honors. (Several members volunteered individually to join regular Army units during the Vietnam War.Tennessee National Guard, History, Tennessee National Guard, 2012 The 30th Armored Division's lineage was carried by the Tennessee Army National Guard's 30th Armored Brigade until the brigade's inactivation in 1996.National Guard Educational Foundation, 30th Armored Division, 2011Timothy S Aumiller, United States Army Infantry, Artillery, Armor/Cavalry Battalions 1957-2011, 2007, page 25 References 30th Armored Division, U.S. Category:Divisions of the United States Army National Guard Category:Military units and formations established in 1954 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1973